


get back up

by notquitepunkrock



Series: the kids you used to love, but then we grew old [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Home Ec teacher!Molly, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquitepunkrock/pseuds/notquitepunkrock
Summary: Regulus has a conversation with his Home Ec teacher after class and realizes someone cares.





	get back up

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wanted Molly Weasley, I wanted angsty Reg, this was the result. I don't even know. Have fun with this.
> 
> (Also literally fuck hurricanes??? I hate them??? I am stuck in Ohio for like the next six days????)

Regulus slumped down in the back of the classroom, glaring at anyone who looked at him. A girl he vaguely recognized sat down beside him, sending small, wary glances in his direction every few minutes. He sent her a patented Black Family Glare™ and she turned away hurriedly. Just as the bell rang, the teacher hurried into the room, a stout older woman with bright red hair and a good deal of smile lines. Vaguely, Regulus realized he should know who she was, that this was one of the teacher’s his brother introduced to him to ages before.

He couldn’t remember her name.

The woman smiled warmly at her students and began passing out papers. Regulus took the syllabus and eyed warily. Sirius had signed him up for Home Economics and didn’t allow for arguing, but Regulus was less than thrilled. The teacher looked over the classroom, eyes softening when they landed on him.

Great, pity. Just what he needed.

“I’m Mrs. Weasley,” she said cheerily. “Welcome to Home Ec. This year we’ll be learning some basic skills - cooking, cleaning, money management, and childcare, mostly. I was a stay-at-home mother for sixteen years, and raised seven children, so I feel bit qualified to teach this class, don’t you think?” She chuckled lightly. 

Regulus spaced out a bit for the rest of the class period, eyes glazing over. He propped up his cheek in his hand boredly. He had gotten through sixteen years of his life without knowing this nonsense, why did he need it now? 

(Never mind that he’d been raised spoiled rotten with a myriad of servants and an aging butler named Mr. Keecher to tend to his every need. That wasn’t the point here.)

The bell for the end of sixth period shook him from his dozing, and he hurried to shove his papers into his bag and throw it over his shoulder. He still had two hours before Sirius would be ready to leave, but that was fine. He could wait, as long as his brother let him take a nap in the back of his classroom while he waited.

“Regulus, wait a moment,” Mrs. Weasley called. Regulus sighed, shifting the weight of his backpack so it sat more comfortably on his shoulder. He strode to the front of the room with his arms crossed and ducked his head to hide behind is long hair. Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly at him and put away the folder she was shuffling through.

“Your brother told me about you,” she began. Regulus suppressed a groan. “I remember when he was a boy. I’m a good few years older than he was, but he was just a few years behind me in school and my brothers were good friends with him.” Of course she was singing his praises. Regulus loved his brother, and didn’t regret leaving his parents to live with him.

But he was tired of hearing from everyone how great Sirius Black was, with his fantastic wit and easy smiles. His history teacher was Sirius’ godson, for god’s sakes. If this woman remembered when his brother ran away, then he could practically hear what she was going to say. He’d heard it more times than he could count already.

He opened his mouth to make an excuse that would allow for a quick escape when Mrs. Weasley cut him off. “He has my number,” she added. “If you need anything, feel free to call - even if it’s help with your homework or just a snack. I live down the street from your brother and Remus, in the tall house with the chickens out front if you ever need anything. I know Sirius can be a bit much at times.”

Regulus shifted uncomfortably, unused to the kindness of the woman in front of him. “Thank you,” he mumbled, bowing automatically. The formality of the gesture was strange and made Mrs. Weasley blink in surprise.

“Of course, dear,” she said kindly, a smile on her round face. “You’re as good as family.” The words hung in the air, warming Regulus from the outside in. He felt his face flush, but nodded quickly, embarrassed. 

Mrs. Weasley stood, gathering her things and nodding towards the door. “The first thing we’ll be doing in class is knitting. If you and Remus can convince Sirius to come by for Sunday dinner, I’ll help you get a headstart on it.” She sounded sincere, and Regulus almost wanted to take her up on the offer.

“I’ll… I’ll think about it,” he muttered, smiling politely. “I should go, Sirius will be wondering where I am.”

“Of course, darling. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Mrs. Weasley waved him out the door, and he hurried down the hallway towards the stairwell that led to the English hallway. Maybe she wasn’t so bad after all. 

He slipped into Sirius’ room, grinning at his brother when he looked up. Sirius looked surprised, but smiled back. “Siri?” he asked, smiling at the surprise on his older brother’s face. “Can we go to Mrs. Weasley’s house for Sunday dinner?” 

Sirius’ face lit up, likely excited that he’d asked to do something beside mope around in his tiny bedroom. “Of course, Reg,” he said excitedly. “We’ll mention it to Remus when we get home, yeah?” Regulus nodded quickly and settled down in a desk in the corner of the room, slowly falling asleep with his head in his hand.


End file.
